Otaku
by Suoh Ikki
Summary: Sasuke estaba dispuesto a casarse por un matrimonio concertado, pero no sabía en lo que se metía cuando acepto. Después de todo, su prometido era un pequeño otaku.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masahi Kishimoto. Si fueran míos, créanme que el manga sería un desastre. Un desastre gay pero al fin y al cabo un desastre.

**Notas everywhere~(?):** Hace tiempo, probablemente un año, comencé cierto proyecto. No lo terminé y es que mis estudios me absorbieron pero encontré los capítulos en mi computadora y decidí retomarlo, contactando previamente a la persona que estaba dedicado el trabajo. Recibiendo una afirmativa suspire aliviada y edite esto para seguir. Si mal no recuerdo lo publique bajo el Nick de Fo Nuinelli en otra página. La cosa es que no me acuerdo de mi contraseña… soy una tonta, lo sé.

Escrito previamente: "Yosh! Aquí vamos. Nunca he escrito M-preg, no es muy de mi gusto por múltiples razones pero vamos, uno no ve un reto y lo deja ahí (?). Si, este es un reto que una chica me paso por facebook, lo pensé mucho pero al final me anime.

Primer punto a cumplir:

"Un fanfic que tenga un matrimonio concertado, con M-preg. Pero demuéstrame que no caerás en lo típico con el argumento."

Advertencias: M-preg (por si no lo han notado xD), Lemon, Ligero OoC justificado.

Ahora bien hablo de lemon pero en un futuro, no será pronto, sinceramente no soy muy buena con eso, me gusta todo a su tiempo".

Sin más que decir, adelante y disfruta por favor.

**Introducción.**

El rubio suspiro con mucha, mucha pereza y saco de su mochila su celular para poder mandar mensajes a sus amigos en línea. Entro a internet y después al chat en aquel foro que solía frecuentar, escribió un mensaje con rapidez:

_Naruto: Saben, estoy en una reunión con mi padre y mi futuro suegro, no creo que haya marcha atrás, al parecer todo esto es por nuestro bien o eso dicen._

Después de mandar el mensaje levanto la cabeza para ver como Fugaku Uchiha y su padre, estaban aún en la mitad de la plática y en el cierre del "trato".

_ROLF: Amigo, pobre de ti, te deseo suerte, espero que la mujer que te haya tocado no sea tan mala :3_

_Goloso69: ¿En serio? Matrimonio concertado en pleno siglo 21 ¡WAO! Eres mi ídolo por casarte con una desconocida._

_Ayumu: ¡Pero Naru-chan tu y yo ya estamos casados en el videojuego de citas! Nah~ Mentira te deseo suerte :B_

Bajo nuevamente la cabeza y se hundió en miseria, mujer… ¡Si claro! Si supieran que no se iba a casar con una mujer si no con un hombre y que para empeorar las cosas un hombre diez años mayor que él, aunque no se notase y por lo poco que pudo ver él no le caía muy en gracia.

De nuevo miró su celular y escribió un nuevo mensaje.

_Naruto: Gracias por los ánimos amigos, los necesitaré. Ayumu, lamento dejarte botada en el altar pero créeme que la suerte no me alcanza, no en este momento. Nos leeremos pronto amigos._

Apago el celular y después de ello comenzó a caminar a donde estaba su padre. El pelinegro mayor le miró con una sonrisa y después miro a su hijo con algo de burla.

—Naruto-kun, será un placer tenerte en la familia.

—Sí, un placer Fugaku-sama, espero que nos llevemos muy bien. – Terminó Naruto haciendo una perfecta reverencia. El rubio estaba un poco nervioso considerando la ropa y fachas que traía.

Los pelinegros alzaron la ceja al mismo tiempo pensando en lo extraño de la situación. Estaba frente a ellos un rubio con una camisa de la llamada y aclamada Hatsune Miku –a la que habían conocido gracias a una campaña publicitaria en la que se vieron envueltos—, un pantalón de mezclilla, unos lentes que hacían ver un poco pequeños sus ojos, tenis desgastados por donde los vieras, el cabello todo revuelto como si no se hubiese bañado en días, ojeras y piel pálida. Oh si, un otaku en todo su esplendor, a su lado su padre sonreía tranquilamente.

—Sasuke, saluda a tu futuro esposo.

Sasuke miró con algo de molestia al pequeño. ¡Genial! se iba a casar con un doncel, había sido positivo creyendo que no podía ser tan malo, ellos tenían fama de ser usualmente muy bellos, pero lo que tenían enfrente era un otaku bastante desarreglado, si, el mundo estaba en su contra.

—Un gusto.

—Lo mismo digo. — Naruto repitió la misma reverencia dejando su cabeza abajo por unos minutos más. Sufrimiento, sufrimiento donde sea.

Finalmente después de que se pusieran de acuerdo donde sería la próxima reunión donde anunciarían el compromiso, Minato y Fugaku pensaron que lo mejor para sus hijos era que se conocieran un poco más. Muy a su contra les pasaron a dejar en un restaurante donde a Sasuke le miraron como si de un dios se tratara y a Naruto tan sólo le ignoraron por momentos. Se sentaron en una mesa y ambos pidieron algo de comer.

—Naruto Namikaze ¿Verdad?

—Sí.

—¿Eres uno de esos fanáticos raros que ven anime?

—Si a lo que te refieres es si soy otaku, la respuesta es sí.— El rubio le miró ofendido y bufó para después seguir con la conversación.

—¿Por eso tu asquerosa presentación?

—No, mi asquerosa presentación es porque estaba en medio de un maratón de videojuegos cuando mi padre entro jalándome sin explicarme nada y me dijo que conocería a mi futuro esposo. Treinta minutos después estuve frente a ustedes. – Naruto descubrió que ese hombre no tenía nada de delicadeza.

Sasuke levanto una ceja y se calló por unos segundos para después preguntarse si realmente valía la pena echar su vida por la borda por el bien de las empresas Uchiha. Su padre había sido muy explícito cuando le dijo que las empresas estaban en peligro debido a que los Namikaze estaban arrasando en el mercado. Y pensar que el pequeño otaku que tenían enfrente de él era el aval de que una tregua estaba en camino.

—Bien, Naruto, cuéntame acerca de ti…— Dijo mientras miraba como el mesero dejaba los platos de comida enfrente de ellos.

—Me llamo Naruto, pero eso es estúpido recordarlo… Tengo 18 años, mi color de piel es un poco más acanelado, supongo que estar encerrado en casa hizo que me pusiera pálido, estoy en la universidad de Konoha estudiando finanzas, mis pasatiempos son leer, ver anime, comprar manga— el rubio se revolvió el cabello y alzó un ceja sin saber muy bien que más decir. –Soy otaku, hago lo que todo otaku hace, supongo.

El azabache sintió que sus sueños se estaban yendo por la basura, él siempre quiso tener una vida normal pero, estaba claro que los Uchihas no aspiran a vidas normales. Que importaba que Sasuke quisiera ser una persona más del montón, que Sasuke soñara con tener una buena esposa o esposo que todos los días le diera un desayuno hecho a mano y típicamente japonés (sabiendo que en su casa no podía pedirlo debido a que a su madre le gustaba más la comida occidental por el tiempo que había pasado en Europa), suspiro. El a sus 28 años estaba dejando todo por el bien de las empresas y de que su hermano pudiese seguir con su estúpido sueño de ser artista a lado de un grupo nómada. Adiós vida normal. Miró a su prometido y como este comía con suavidad, al menos tenía modales.

—Está bien… Naruto, creo que deberíamos de vernos por lo menos cada semana para poder llevarnos un poco mejor, o morir en el intento, supongo.

—Si…— El rubio se removió incomodo en su asiento. —¿Cree que ya me pueda ir a mi casa? Me quiero ir a bañar, además de que la gente me mira con mucha insistencia.

Sasuke levantó la vista y miró como las mujeres cuchicheaban y uno que otro hombre asentía para después mirar un poco más al menor. Después regreso su vista a su plato y le dio la razón al otro.

—Vamos, te llevaré a casa.

—Gracias.

En el camino, sólo hubo silencio, habían tomado un taxi y el rubio miraba su celular con el ceño fruncido, movía las manos con rapidez y después suspiro para meterle dentro de su bolsa.

—¡Wa!— Soltó de la nada el chico y Sasuke le miro alarmado.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Nada, nada, es sólo que vibro y me asusto.

—¿Vibro? — el pelinegro le miro con una cara extrañada.

—El celular — le contesto rápidamente el otro para después sacarle y atender. — ¿Hola?...— Naruto alejo el celular con rapidez de su oído y un grito femenino se oyó al otro lado, su madre gritaba algo como "¡Naruto, tu padre ya me ha contado la buena noticia!".

—¿Mamá? No grites, en casa hablaremos, te propongo que, en cuanto llegue te contaré todo lo que quieras. Si… ¡No! no puedes tirarle, deja todo como esta. Adiós.

Sasuke miró las caras que hacia el otro, eran bastante graciosas. No dijo nada y después de ello desvió la vista por la ventana admirando el paisaje nocturno.

Llegaron a la casa del rubio y este bajo del auto dándole un adiós a Sasuke. Sasuke por su parte hizo lo mismo para indicarle al taxista que siguiese. Naruto observo como el auto se iba y entro a los jardines de la casa. Después de diez minutos llego a las puertas de su hogar preguntándose porque diablos la casa era tan grande… Entro a su hogar, las sirvientas que se pasaban por ahí detenían para saludarle, él les sonrió para ir en busca de sus padres. Después de revisar varios lugares fue la sala de té.

—¿Por qué diablos existe una sala de té? Puedes tomar té en un lugar común y corriente…

Entró abriendo las puertas con algo de pereza y miro como su madre observaba a su progenitor con un sonrojo y le decía miles de cosas para terminar con un "oh querido".

—¿Papá? ¿Mamá?

La pelirroja miro a su hijo y sonrió ampliamente.

—Vamos Naruto, siéntate aquí y cuéntame que tal te fue —le dijo mientras golpeaba ligeramente un lugar a su lado en el sillón.

El rubio hizo caso y tomo lugar, enfrente estaba su padre con una sonrisa.

—Fue bien, supongo que no fue tan malo… Al menos no pego el grito en el cielo cuando supo que era otaku…

—Me alegro que no sé lleven tan mal hijo. —Hablo el rubio mayor–, la cena será dentro de dos semanas, anunciaremos el compromiso.

Naruto pensó por un momento las cosas.

—¡No, posponla!... ¡Mi idol favorita dará un concierto! No me puedo perder su concierto…

—Lo siento Naruto.

El rubio hizo un puchero ¿Por qué la vida era así?

Aunque su idea de que no habían protestado acerca de su hobby era más errónea de lo que creía. A lo lejos su amado, o tal vez no tan amado prometido, discutía acerca de su situación.

—¡Un otaku! Estas bromeando ¿Verdad?

—No Sasuke, es el hijo primogénito de los Namikaze, además de que según me informaron es un genio de la informática y sabe bastante de finanzas. Hazle este favor a las empresas hijo mío. Sabes que no tengo noticias de Itachi y esta es la única manera de que se salve el negocio que por años ha llevado la familia.

Sasuke bufó, si fuera por él, le daba el lugar exacto donde ahora estaba su hermano, pero las ganas de que su estúpido y amado pariente cumpliera su sueño eran primero.

—Tan sólo no me culpes si algo sale mal después. Haré lo que este en mis manos padre.

El mayor miro a su hijo con una sonrisa, Sasuke era demasiado amable para su propio bien, pero al fin y al cabo era amabilidad se iba por la borda cuando se trataba de compararle con su carácter.

**Notas finales: **

Nah~ a ver si les gusta xD~ Mmm que más iba a decir *Pensando*.

O sí, me había comentado que no todos los otakus no son así. Puede que en occidente no. Pero en Japón sólo se les da ese término a las personas que piensas que su vida es anime, manga, videojuegos, anime(?) ¿me explico? Si quieren más información respecto a esto, Google-sama está a su disposición para que lo consulten.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo I**

"**Akihabara"**

_**Observaciones del día diario de un otaku.**_

_**Recopilación de historias por Sasuke Uchiha.**_

**Primer día.  
**_Nunca es bueno intentar tener una cita con las neuronas "quemadas"._

Por recomendación de su padre estaban teniendo su primera cita unos días antes lo planeado, después de todo se casarían dentro de 28 días. Nada mal, considerando que sus padres podrían haberles hecho casar el mismo día que se conocieron.

Pero… ahora mismo…

—¿Naruto que hacemos formados?— Repitió el azabache por tercera vez. Sasuke había salido de su casa con algo de flojera considerando que tendría que salir con el otro. Había agarrado el auto y cuando llego a la casa del rubio, éste estaba saliendo de la misma con un rostro bastante entusiasmado mientras gritaba "hoy será un día de victoria". Al rubio le tomo segundos notar a su prometido y se detuvo para preguntarle que hacía ahí. Obviamente Sasuke le explico la situación y el rubio le dijo que estaba bien pero que primero tenía que ir a Akihabara a comprar un nuevo vídeojuego. El pelinegro asintió de forma confusa y le llevó hasta allá esperando ahorrar tiempo. Aunque claro nada sucedió como esperaba. Llevaban tres horas formados por la cantidad abominable de gente había.

—Naruto…

—Calma Sasuke, te seguro que en algún momento llegaremos a la entrada. De hecho hemos llegado temprano considerando que los que estaban formados antes que nosotros acamparon.

El pelinegro alzó la ceja ¿Qué clase de persona acampaba solo por un nuevo videojuego? Suspiró y negó viendo a la gente que estaba formada detrás de ellos. Eran muchísimos, demasiados, tantos que la fila ya estaba dando la vuelta a la avenida principal.

—¿Realmente es tan importante que compres ese juego?

—Llevó semanas esperando por el— el rubio puso un puño a la altura de su pecho y pego en el aire, como si hubiese una persona enfrente de él. –Es ahora o nunca, si se agotan hoy tendré que esperar la segunda entrega y probablemente sea otra semana de espera pero aun así habrá aun mucha gente, si le quieres comprar como una persona común que sólo lo hace por curiosidad será un mes y medio de espera y no estoy dispuesto a ello.

Sasuke simplemente suspiro ¿En serio tenía frente a él al hijo de un poderoso empresario? Porque si le hubiese visto en un día común y corriente juraría que era uno más del montón. La fila avanzo después de una hora más con mayor rapidez. Después de cinco horas de estar formados consiguieron el videojuego que Naruto quería tanto.

—Me siento tan feliz… Es como si Aya Hirano me pidiera matrimonio.

—Imbécil— susurró Sasuke por lo bajo.

—¿Dijiste algo?

—No nada, tan sólo creo que deberíamos de comenzar con la dichosa cita.

—¡Oh cierto! ¿Qué te parece si vamos a un café Maid?

—¿Qué es eso?

—Es un bonito lugar –canturreó el rubio. –Ya lo verás.

Sasuke solo asintió ¿Qué tan malo podría ser?

Y ese que tan malo podría ser se quedo en que era muy malo. Mujeres con trajes de sirvientas estilo francés por todas partes no era bueno para la salud de nadie, el olor del lugar era a flores y pastel. Aunado a una gran cantidad de muchachos que babeaban al ver a las jovencitas de sus sueños. Hormonas por donde sea. Y no es como si el ver a su prometido babeando ayudara.

—Naruto al menos podrías dejar de babear frente a mí— le dijo el azabache mientras fruncía el ceño en claro disgusto. Al parecer su _querido_ tenía cierta tendencia al fetichismo.

—Lo siento Sasuke— el menor se llevó su mano a la cabeza y se revolvió el cabello con vergüenza.

—¡Naruto!

El rubio volteó la cabeza y vio a una peli rosa con un uniforme de sirvienta.

—¡Oh Sakura-chan!

—¡Viniste!

—Si pero, traje a mi futuro esposo de paso.

La chica miro al otro y le sonrió.

—Haruno Sakura— le dijo mientras le tomaba la mano y la movía con algo de felicidad "extrema".

—Uchiha Sasuke, un placer.

—¿Sabes Lee esta muy emocionado? Le dije que comenzaría a trabajar aquí para que podamos pagar los futuros cosplay que haríamos. Él también está trabajando muy duro. —La pelirosa se llevó un puño a la cintura y cerró los ojos mientras platicaba de una manera teatral su vida.

—Me alegro de que todo este yendo bien.

—¡Por supuesto! Pero bueno ¿Les traigo los platillos especiales de la casa?

—Por favor Sakura-chan.

—¡Enseguida!

Y sin más la chica salió corriendo de una manera un tanto extraña.

—Es demasiada energía.— Comento Sasuke con algo de apatía.

—Supongo que se debe a que tiene un novio con "demasiada energía" Aun no conoces a Rock Lee, él es genialmente enérgico. Muy extremo, sí.

—Tienes amigos muy raros.

—Tal vez los amigos que tú tengas son demasiado amargados.

—Tus amigos son los raros, yo no tengo la culpa de además de raros sean inmaduros –a Sasuke aquello de que le respondieran le sacó de quicio y siguió la corriente de la conversación con la intención de molestar al rubio.

Naruto se levanto y golpeando la mesa con las palmas de las manos llamando la atención de la gente se acercó al otro.

—¡Pequeño bastardo!— soltó con rabia. –Deja de ofenderles. –Oh, aquí iban, el azabache se levanto de igual manera y tomo el cuello de la camisa del rubio con rabia y estuvo a punto de replicar cuando una tos fingida les detuvo.

—Vamos, vamos, aún no sé casan y ya están teniendo peleas matrimoniales.

El menor volteó y observo a Sakura con un sonrojo en el rostro, la bandeja en sus manos con postres y un poco de café. Con temor se alejó del otro y se sentó. _Fujoshi. _Si hubo algo que Naruto siempre supo de su amiga era que tenía un terrible gusto por lo BL. Tanto que aún recordaba la frase que a todos los había dejado un tanto… perturbados:_ "No me importaría que mi novio me engañase con otro hombre… Lo imperdonable sería que no me dejara ver como me engaña"._

—Gra-gracias Sakura-chan — Naruto tomo la bandeja para que la otra saliera de su ensoñación.

—Claro, cualquier cosa me tienen aquí.

Ella con una reverencia se fue y dejo a su amigo recordando cosas que no quiso.

—¡Hey!

El rubio miro a Sasuke y le dio una seña con el dedo medio. Por su parte el mayor le tomo la mano y le mordió el dedo, haber si volvía a hacer ese tipo de señas. Las maids que iban pasando por ahí se quedaron viendo la escena algunas bastante encantadas y muchas otras al borde de un colapso mental por tanto _amor. _

—¿¡Qué te pasa!? ¡¿Me quieres dejar sin dedo o qué?!

—Deja de hacer ruido y siéntate, fue tu culpa por hacer ese tipo de seña.

—No morirás mi pequeño, ese amargado no ha hecho nada grave -el rubio con un puchero se puso a refunfuñar incoherencias. Tomo asiento, observo su dedo y le llevo a su boca dándole un beso. Sasuke se dio un golpe en la frente ¿Tanto tiempo en el sol le hacia daño? Al parecer estar cinco horas los dos formados les había hecho daño, esperaba que no permanente.

—Deja de decir estupideces.

—Deja de ser tan arrogante Sasuke, ¡oh! Lo siento lo olvidaba, no es que seas arrogante, es sólo que eres demasiado viejo como para poder saber lo que hace un joven hoy en día.

—No vamos a discutir en un lugar público Naruto, compórtate un poco más. –Sasuke se levantó bastante enojado y tomo de la muñeca al otro, le jalo fuera del lugar no sin antes aventar unos cuantos billetes a la mesa.

—El único que no se esta comportando aquí eres tú, me estas jalando y me estas lastimando imbécil.

El azabache le dio un poco de crédito al otro, su agarré se hizo más débil y finalmente poco a poco le soltó la muñeca para tomar su mano. —Será mejor que te llevé a casa, no creo que este sea el día adecuado para que podamos tener una cita.

El otro asintió, en realidad sólo quería llegar a casa, no estaba de muy buen humor, tantas horas bajo el sol después de haber pasado días encerrado no era lo mejor.

**Segundo día de observación.  
**_Los donceles son aún misterio para mí._

La segunda cita, bueno faltaban veinticinco días antes de la boda y ocho días antes de que se anunciara que se casaban. Segundo intento de cita fallido porque ahora mismo se veía ayudando a la madre de Naruto a ayudar a que su hijo saliese de su cuarto para que fuesen al médico para ver que tal iba su estado físico.

—¡Oh Sasuke-kun! Y tú que te tomaste la molestia de venir a ver a mi hijo.

—Esta bien Kushina-san, no sé preocupe. Le aseguro que en algún momento Naruto tiene que salir.

—Sasuke-kun te aseguro que mi hijo no saldrá de su cuarto, no por su propio pie. Es muy terco, si en días que no tiene cita con el medico nos es prácticamente imposible sacarle porque esta viendo algo nuevo o estudiando no sé que cosa cuando le dices que hay cita con el médico te declara la guerra.— Termino la mujer con un semblante preocupado.

—¿Por qué Naruto tiene que ir periódicamente al médico? No lo entiendo –el azabache miro con algo de duda a la mujer.

—Bueno, el nació diferente a cualquier persona, no es totalmente hombre biológicamente aunque si psicológicamente, ni tampoco mujer por el simple hecho de que pueda procrear, sé que a estas alturas ya es normal que sucedan este tipo de casos pero cuando Naruto nació el perteneció a las primeras generaciones de las personas que tienen intersexualidad*, por lo que se podría decir que la discrepancia en su gen XY fue extraño. El mundo no estaba preparado para ese tipo de casos ver que en una generación algo era diferente sorprendió y conmociono al mundo.

Los pequeños eran una especie más allá de la androgénica y aun así era como todos: un ser humano. Naruto creció como si fuera un niño y cuando llegó el momento en el que el pudiese comprender lo que sucedía Minato y yo intentamos explicarle. Creímos que nuestro retoño negaría su naturaleza pero sólo lo acepto normalmente. O al menos eso creímos… después de un tiempo el pareció ser el tipo de persona que se encerraba y se convirtió en otaku por su propio bien. No le culpamos, parece que el anime le causa cierta alegría y por momentos nos cuenta las nuevas formas de vida que a través de esa animación que tanto le gusta. Es muy complejo Sasuke-kun, no creo que pueda explicártelo sin aburrirte.

Ustedes se van a casar y probablemente lo que Minato, Fugaku, Mikoto y yo esperamos es que tengan un hijo en el mejor de los casos pero el cuerpo de Naruto no esta preparado del todo para un embarazo común, nunca lo estará pero debe de haber un constante chequeo para que puedan tener un hijo. Eso y que le pequeño testarudo que tengo como hijo tiene muy mala alimentación –Kushina sonrió, de una forma que el azabache pensó que realmente tenía una luz rodeándola cuando lo hacía.

Sasuke río ante lo ultimo, la atmósfera de había tornando un poco pesada cuando su futura suegra le contaba sobre Naruto pero logro disiparla con facilidad, ahora veía de donde había sacado Naruto su personalidad tan tranquila pero a la vez tan explosiva.

—¡Entonces saquemos a ese rubiales de su cuarto!

—Si Kushina-san.

—Sasuke-kun llámame "Mami"—le dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa de esperanza.

—Mami —susurró con un notable sonrojo el otro. Kushina soltó una risilla al ver logrado su cometido.

Caminaron a la habitación de Naruto con ánimos renovados.

—Vamos Naru-chan. Sal de ahí.

—¡He dicho que no madre! ¡No iré a dónde el medico!— contesto el rubio al otro lado.

—Naru-chan, llámame mami.

—Se oye raro, madre esta bien.

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera hacer algo vio como su futura suegra pateaba la puerta con fuerza y le rompía para dar paso a una furiosa femenina.

—Naruto…

—¡No!— soltó el menor con un grito escandalizado mientras correa a la cama y se abrazaba al colchón de la misma.

Por su parte la mujer sonría macabramente y tomaba por los pies a su hijo para jalarlo. El rubio no se soltaba y finalmente el colchón se volteo cayéndole en la cabeza al pequeño dejándolo en el piso aplastado, su madre le siguió jalando para sacarle de ahí, inconsciente claro pero le saco.

Sasuke sólo movió la cabeza negativamente tomo entre sus brazos a su prometido notando su peso, era demasiado delgado para su propio bien ¿Qué sería del futuro Uchiha Jr. si Naruto seguía comiendo de esa manera tan precaria?

—Vamos Sasuke-kun, el momento ha llegado.

Finalmente salieron de la casa prácticamente corriendo al hospital, una vez en el consultorio el rubio despertó. No tardo en darse cuenta de donde estaba. Comenzó a correr en círculos mientras pedía salir.

—Madre, eres tan cruel.

—Tú lo quisiste así Naruto.

El menor observo a Sasuke en el consultorio.

—¿Qué hace él aquí?

—Naruto…

—Perdón, perdón ¿Qué hace Sasuke aquí?

—Esta acompañándonos, él te trajo aquí para la cita.

—Sasuke, eres un traidor…

—Lo siento tonto, pero tu madre sabe lo que hace.

—Sasuke-kun. Dime mami.

Sasuke sintió un leve sonrojo y simplemente asintió. Que vergonzoso era aquello.

—¡Oh Naruto! ¡Kushina!

Una voz femenina saco a los tres de su conversación. Miraron a una mujer que acababa de entrar, se veía joven, y tenía un cuerpo bastante voluminoso.

—Abuela Tsunade… ha pasado tiempo.— Soltó el rubio con un aura depresiva.

Sasuke se sorprendió ¿Esa mujer era la abuela de Naruto? Se veía increíblemente joven.

—Parece que al fin te trajeron por la fuerza, rubiales cabeza hueca, no cabe duda de que heredaste los genes estúpidos de tu abuelo y tu padre. Kushina ha pasado un tiempo, espero que estés bien— la mujer miro al azabache examinándolo. —¿Así que tu serás el yerno de Minato? Nada mal muchacho.

Los presentes asintieron con la cabeza, aunque no por los mismo motivos.

La cita fue bastante normal, los resultados ya se los esperaban, Naruto estaba bajo de peso por lo que tendría que comer mejor, su condición era estable a pesar de la falta de sueño y todo.

—Quítate la camisa Naruto.

—¿He? No, que salgan mi madre y Sasuke.

—No seas molesto Naruto, tu madre te vio desnudo toda tu niñez y Sasuke se casara contigo así que te quitara más que la camisa.

Tanto el azabache como el rubio se quedaron de piedra por un minuto. El menor procedió a quitarse la camisa, revelando la delgadez pero no extrema del otro, su sonrojo..., bueno a pesar de todo Naruto no era feo, de hecho era guapo. Al menos a los ojos de Sasuke.

—Bien terminamos, puedes vestirte Naruto.

—Si abuela.

Después de varios inconvenientes más terminaron por salir de ahí. Bueno, he ahí el intento de cita al parecer el mundo se interponía en los planes del azabache.

Aún quedaban dos intentos más así que habría que planear los días en por venir. Además había aprendido que con su suegra tendría que aplicar el lema de los centros comerciales de: "El cliente siempre tiene la razón". Aunque lo modificaría para que quedara: "Tu suegra siempre tiene la razón".

**Notas finales:**

_*Intersexualidad:_ La intersexualidad es una condición poco común por la cual un individuo presenta discrepancia entre su sexo cromosómico (XY / XX), gónadas (testículos / ovarios) y genitales (pene / vagina), poseyendo por tanto características genéticas y fenotípicas propias de hombres y mujeres, en grados variables.

Es decir que no es hombre ni mujer la persona, posee características de ambos sexos. Retome un poco este tipo de condición para el fanfic haciendo una variación y por supuesto inventándole xDU Se podría decir que le puse las características que de alguna manera más me convenían.

Ah,** muchas gracias** por sus reviews, me hacen la vida más dulce, igual que esos pasteles a los que me resisto todos los días de camino a mi casa y sólo compro los viernes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas:** Respondiendo con rapidez a dudas que han surgido. No, Naruto no es mujer pero simplemente mi lado biólogo me dice que es absurdo que un hombre se embarace por obra del espíritu santo, hay algo llamado ovulo y esperma. Es por eso que he justificado la condición del rubio con una intersexualidad que no es al 100% como la describí pues modifique aquí y allá haciéndola casi "ficción", "realismo mágico", como quieran verlo. No sé si entiendan ese lado mío tan quisquilloso.

Otra cosa, no es que no vaya a resubir el fanfic en AY, simplemente por ahora no lo hago pues todo lo estoy haciendo desde mi celular, no tengo internet y el único que obtengo es el de la escuela y la susodicha página me tarda mucho en cargar. Por tal, fanfiction me es más accesible. Los documentos los paso por USB a mi celular, por si tienen dudas de cómo es que escribo.

**Capitulo II**

"**Cenas"**

_**Observaciones del día diario de un otaku.**_

_**Recopilación de historias por Sasuke Uchiha.**_

**Tercer día de observación.  
**_La primera impresión no siempre es la mejor pero las demás pueden ser mejor._

Veintidós días antes de la boda y cinco días antes de la cena para el anuncio de su compromiso.

Si, no es que el fuera feo, de hecho era bastante lindo, le miro insistentemente, aun ante la incomodidad del otro, ahora mismo podría afirmar que de hecho la primera impresión no siempre es la mejor, tal vez tampoco la segunda o la tercera pero la cuarta si que era buena. Naruto arreglado adecuadamente era llamativo y atractivo. No se lo dijo pero probablemente el otro lo entendía.

—E-Entonces ¿A dónde iremos?

—No lo sé ¿Qué propones?— Sasuke salió de su ensoñación.

Naruto levanto una ceja, él nunca había tenido citas, de hecho no creía que una cita por chat para jugar a cierta hora cierto juego online contara, su vida siempre había girado en torno a su soledad, una soledad compleja, es verdad que tenía amigos pero… ¿Compartir tiempo, mucho tiempo con alguien más? Ese tipo de ideas no le parecían precisamente interesante por ello el tener una novia o novio nunca fue de su especial atención.

—¿Vamos al restaurante dónde mi padre siempre nos lleva a cenar a mi y a mi madre? –al final Naruto propuso.

El azabache le dijo que sí. Ese día llevo el auto que su padre le acababa de regalar por su completo compromiso a llevarse bien con Naruto. El rubio al verlo puso la cara más emocionada que tenia, le miro por todos lados con un terrible adoración.

—Un Pagani Huayra, sabía que eran hermosos pero verlos en vivo es otra cosa. Ese gris es tan perfecto, su compactibilidad y diseño futurista es simplemente sublime.

Sasuke no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba, en realidad a él no le llamaban especialmente atención los autos, mientras se pudiesen usar para transportarse le iban bien, pero viendo el auto que ostentosamente su padre le regalo y al menos considerando su situación económica parecía que intentaba mostrar que todo estaba bien. Orgullo Uchiha. Naruto aun no dejaba de enumerar las múltiples maravillas del auto así que le dejo estar.

El rubio vestía un traje de corte italiano de tres piezas, en color gris perla, no tenía puesto el saco por lo que el chaleco ceñido a su cuerpo dejaba ver su delgada figura, el pantalón un tanto holgado pero no tanto como asegurar que le quedaba grande le iba bien, descuidado y cuidado a la vez. No traía puestos los lentes, al parecer sólo los utilizaba cuando estaba frente a la televisión o la computadora para prevenir dañar su vista, probablemente por ello las últimas veces se había encontrado con un rubio usando lentes. Su cabello estaba ligeramente peinado o al menos habían hecho el intento. Lo supo porque antes de que salieran Kushina con una especie de gel y peine hizo el ultimo intento porque la mata de color oro se quedara en un solo lugar, con resultados nefastos se quito sus broches y se lo puso al fleco de su hijo, le acomodo de lado descubriendo parte de la frente de su retoño.

En aquel momento Sasuke lo noto, aunque Naruto tuviese el mismo color de ojos y cabello que Minato, la forma de su cara y su personalidad era más bien similar a la de su madre.

—Vamos Naruto, es mejor ver el auto desde adentro.

El rubio asintió con una enorme sonrisa, parecía niño pequeño con un nuevo juguete, le hablo a Sasuke acerca de todo lo que conocía sobre autos, ese sólo asentía y de vez en cuando daba cortas opiniones. Tardaron unos cuantos minutos en llegar al restaurante con instrucciones del rubio con todo y atajos. Cuando descendieron el azabache llego a la conclusión de que en ese lugar se tendría que hacer reservación pero el menor llamo a un mesero para decirle su nombre y este de inmediato le paso sin necesidad de que dijese más.

—Por favor por aquí Namikaze-sama.

—Si.

Naruto, le hizo una seña a Sasuke para que caminara a su lado, les llevaron a un lugar apartado en donde la gente se perdía a lo lejos ¿Influencia del apellido?

—¡Naruto!

El chico al oír su nombre volteo. El mayor hizo lo mismo. Un hombre de edad avanzada estaba ahí parado con ropa tradicional mirándoles con una sonrisa.

—Abuelo.

—Parece que vienes a comer.

—Si, estamos intentando tener una cita.

El mayor miro a Sasuke por unos minutos le dedico una sonrisa de lado después de examinarle por varios minutos.

—Pásenla bien, cualquier problema me avisan, si no hago las cosas bien tu abuela me cortara el cuello. – El hombre se despidió con un leve movimiento de mano y salió caminando con lentitud mientras cantaba.

Naruto asintió. No era broma, sabía que su abuela tenía un carácter de los mil demonios, pero igual sus abuelos se amaban.

—¿Ese es tu abuelo?

—Si, a diferencia de mi abuela él realmente aparenta su edad. El restaurante es de mi abuelo, recuerdo que lo puso en un momento en el que buscaba como inspirarse para su nuevo libro.

—¡Oh! Así que escribe.

El menor se sonrojo y desvió la vista.

–Si, escribe novelas eróticas, más de una vez me toco leer una por error, son bastante aburridas a mi parecer pero tienen mucha popularidad.

Sasuke asintió. Probablemente a Naruto le apenaba hablar del tema.

Pidieron que comer y después de unos cuantos minutos entre pláticas triviales les llegaron los alimentos. Fue una velada tranquila al menos al parecer de ambos, si podían mantenerse por más tiempo así tal vez las cosas en un futuro saldrían mejor.

—Sabes Sasuke, hoy a la media noche proyectan una película que quería ir a ver, creo que probablemente no te guste, es de anime…

El otro suspiro ¿algún día Naruto se despegaría de sus aficiones?

—Vayamos a verla, no creo que sea tan malo.

El rubio asintió emocionado. Después de comer y pagar la cuenta salieron del lugar, se tardaron un poco en llegar al cine por el trafico nocturno, cuando llegaron aun faltaban unos cuantos minutos para la proyección así que comieron unos cuantos dulces que compraron junto con los boletos, a su alrededor todos los otakus que esperaban al igual que ellos observaban a la pareja con curiosidad y un tanto se sorpresa, es decir, ellos llevaban sus camisas con un estampado de algún anime mientras que los otros estaban en traje.

"_No crees que es bastante bonito", "Si, ya me gustaría tener un novio así, además míralo es otaku a pesar de su elegante apariencia", "Es súper lindo ese rubio"._

Sasuke oyó los murmullos a su alrededor, los cuales Naruto ignoraba olímpicamente por estar tan encimado en su algodón de azúcar. Era verdad que en ese preciso momento su acompañante no lucia como un fanático pero tal vez los demás días si. Le tomo de la mano mientras caminaban para entrar a la sala, les habían dejado pasar unos minutos antes, tomaron lugar por el medio ya que Naruto insistió en que era la mejor ubicación.

Esperaron a que empezara y justo cuando inicio la proyección Sasuke quiso hundirse en su asiento, extrañamente lo primero que se veía en la escena era una canción con un karaoke que ninguno de los presentes dudo en cantar. Una canción bastante extraña como si fuera un himno, de hecho no era fea pero, ah, para el aquello no era precisamente algo muy normal. Observo a su acompañante que cantaba con bastante alegría, sin pena y ganas de detenerse.

—Como sea.

El azabache cerró los ojos y se dedico a sólo oír la voz del otro.

Durante toda la película Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio y sólo reía por lo bajo cuando veía como Naruto se sobresaltaba por momentos y mostraba todo tipo de reacciones, gritando de vez en cuando a los protagonistas hacían miles de cosas, era interesante. La historia tampoco era mala pero de alguna manera fue un poco cruda, no sé esperaba ese tipo de cosas.

Un bello romance de dos estudiantes que a pesar de darte la impresión de que ellos podrían superar todas las barreras que la vida les ponía para concretar su vida como pareja, no pueden al final. Termina de manera extraña en donde la chica muere después de que es atropellada, recordando todas las promesas de amor no cumplidas y le pide disculpas por ser tan mentirosa, el otro simplemente le dice que le amara eternamente a pesar de que ella muera.

Se ve al joven, ahora hombre ir por la carretera en un auto soltando lágrimas mientras recuerda su vida como adolescente. Una mujer a su lado le pregunta que es lo que le pasa. Él le tranquiliza diciendo que recordó algo triste; ella asiente. En la mano del hombre un anillo se casado reposa.

Todos aplaudieron al final, Naruto se limpiaba las lagrimas mientras susurraba cosas inentendibles.

—Vamos Sasuke.

El otro se levanto, dándole una mano al chico. Caminaron hasta la salida en silencio.

—Fue bastante conmovedora a pesar de todo, no fue una mala película.

—Lo sé, fue bastante buena, le quise ver desde que salieron los promocionales. — Dijo el chico con la voz aun entre cortada por su momento emocional.

—Tranquilo, calma — Sasuke le palmeo la cabeza mientras en su cara una sonrisa de lado apareció.

—Será mejor que vayamos ya a casa. Creo que tus padres me mataran por la hora que es —Observo la hora. Las dos treinta de la mañana.

—Está bien, les dije que llegaríamos tarde, además mi madre dijo que no pasaba nada ya que nos casaríamos.

El mayor levanto una ceja, siempre se preguntaba si no le molestaba el hecho de que se fuese a casar con alguien que era mayor que él, que no tuviese nada en común con su persona. Armándose de valor formulo la pregunta en su mente para después repetirle sin algún tartamudeo.

—Naruto ¿No te molesta casarte por un matrimonio concertado?

El rubio alzo la vista y miro por unos minutos a Sasuke, hizo varias muecas y finalmente respondió:

—No lo sé, en realidad podría decir que si y que no, pero ni idea de que pensar, todo fue bastante rápido. De alguna manera tenía la impresión de que probablemente yo me casaría por algún matrimonio concertado desde que tengo memoria. Mi madre siempre me hablo de ello, dijo que en una familia como la nuestra era normal que las personas se casaran por interés pero ella primero se aseguraría que yo pudiese obtener un buen esposo, después de todo aunque no amará a esa persona podríamos ser amigos, tal vez después se hablase de amor.

Tenía de alguna manera la esperanza de que la persona que estuviese destinada a estar a mi lado fuese tan amable como la persona que está a lado de mi madre, mis padres se casaron por un matrimonio arreglado pero igualmente son felices. Siempre que mi padre ve a mi madre lo hace como si no hubiese nadie más especial que ella —. Termino Naruto con una cara inexpresiva.

Sasuke medito la respuesta, realmente tenía razón en ello, de hecho el de alguna manera sabía que en el fondo su vida sería de la misma manera. Crecer en una familia donde el dinero nunca faltara, tenía sus pros y sus contras y ciertamente uno de sus contras es saber que te casaras con la persona que tus padres elijan. A estas alturas era bastante normal que cayeras en negación. Pero él era joven así que ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no estaba enamorado de alguien más? Sasuke recordaba que el en su adolescencia tuvo un desliz con una chica de su escuela y recibió una gran bronca, pero insistió en el que le amaba. Claro que después de ver a la otra siéndole infiel no quiso saber nada más de enamorarse y decidió esperar a que sus padres le escogieran con quien casarse. Aunque claro recientemente había aspirado a un vida común y corriente.

Llegaron al auto y el azabache abrió la puerta del auto para que Naruto entrara, el subió también. El camino fue silencioso pero agradable. El rubio cabeceaba probablemente por el sueño. Debía de admitirlo, el mismo también estaba cansado.

Tardaron menos de regreso, ya no había tanto tráfico como en momentos anteriores, ahora mismo iban con más velocidad.

—¡Hey! Me has causado curiosidad ¿A ti te molesta casarte con alguien que a penas y conoces?—Naruto de la nada hablo causando un sobresalto en el otro.

Le miró, por unos segundos su vista se poso en su acompañante.

—No lo sé, estoy igual que tú. En realidad si mi padre no me hubiese dicho que me caso ahora mismo estaría siguiendo mi rutina, tal vez el matrimonio nos saque de lo monótono.

—Tal vez. Puede ser… ¿Me ves como un trofeo Sasuke?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?— le dijo el otro un tanto descolocado. —¿A qué se debe tu pregunta?

—A que a menudo las personas que se casan con alguien de mi condición ven a sus consortes como trofeos. "Eres único por tenerlo", "Es de esos pocos", "Tienes algo que nadie más", "Que afortunado, conseguiste lo que otro en tu posición no, ya eres superior". No me gusta mucho estar rodeando de tanta gente hipócrita, me tratan como a una mujer delicada. Soy un hombre sabes; odio que no lo noten, claro que no dicen las palabras tan literalmente pero esa es la impresión que dejan.

—Entiendo, no, no eres un trofeo –intento demostrarle sinceridad en sus palabras, sintiendo un poco de culpabilidad porque previamente en la cena que tuvieron llamo al otro aval.

—Gracias.

Sasuke dio una sonrisa de lado. Guardando silencio, a sabiendas de que en realidad no comprendía la situación por la que el otro pasaba pero no podría reconfórtale. Cuando llegaron a la casa del rubio le llevo hasta la puerta y se despidió de él. Bien, después de varios intentos las cosas le habían salido mucho mejor. Y el pensamiento fugaz de que muchas veces el silencio es mejor que todas las palabras que puedan salir de tu boca, paso por su mente.

**Cuarto día de observación.  
**_Los detalles más insignificantes le hacen feliz._

Diecisiete días antes de la boda y el día en el que anunciarían su compromiso. O en el que sus padres anunciarían la unión de sus primogénitos.

—Vamos Naruto, pon una pequeña sonrisa.

—No puedo poner una sonrisa mama. Me estoy perdiendo el concierto de mi amada.

Kushina se llevo una mano a su cara para pasarla por ella con desesperación, sabía de sobra que Naruto siendo Naruto era el tipo de persona que decía las cosas con sinceridad. A veces lamentaba que hubiese heredado esa actitud suya.

—¡Ánimo!... ¡Hoy es el día en que anuncias que te casas con Sasuke!

El rubio miró con una mueca a su progenitora y finalmente suspiro poniendo una ligera, casi imperceptible sonrisa.

La peli roja asintió complacida.

Ambos iban en un auto que Minato había mandado para que fueran por ellos. El mayor ya estaba en el salón donde se daría la fiesta y se anunciaría el compromiso de los jóvenes.

Cuando Kushina y Naruto llegaron ya estaban todos los involucrados en el lugar, incluyendo por supuesto a la familia Uchiha.

El menor de estos observo a su prometido. Hoy también estaba perfectamente arreglado.

Sasuke se acercó a Naruto con un ramo de rosas y se lo doy con el ceño fruncido y un ligero sonrojo en el rostro. El rubio lo tomo y leyó la nota que venía en el ramo:

"_Tu padre me hablo previamente de que estabas desanimado por no poder ir a un concierto, he mandado a alguien para que lo grabe, es lo más que puedo hacer pero supongo que es algo."_

El menor, sintió una inmensa alegría y dejando caer el ramo de flores se abalanzo contra el otro para abrazarle, en un gesto más amistoso que amoroso. Claro que la prensa que estaba invitada aprovecho para tomar fotografía de la escena.

—Gracias Sasuke.

—Es insignificante, le estas tomando mucha importancia.

—Pero me alegra mucho.

El mayor se dejo abrazar, detalles insignificantes, en realidad ni siquiera creyó que el rubio le iba a tomar importancia. Pero de alguna manera se sentía bien. Tanto que tal vez la noche sería un poco más ligera de lo pensado. Tomo la decisión de que bien podría hacer que todos los días diera detalle al rubio, tan pequeño y peculiar que no llegase a ser rutina.

**Notas finales: **

Es todo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y lamento no responder cada comentario que llega pero apenas y tengo tiempo para hacer esto. Me tomo muy a pecho esa irresponsabilidad y aun así quiero que sepan que releo una y otra vez sus reviews pues me hacen feliz. Mucho.

Espero que tengan un excelente fin de semana. Se les quiere.


	4. Chapter 4

Notas:

Tengo internet de nuevo y dentro de un mes hay vacaciones, la vida es buena ( - v -)/ Espero que tengan un excelente inicio de semana. Hay que hacer las cosas con la mejor actitud y la rutina será mucho más grata.

Capítulo III

"Entrenamiento para una futura esposa"

_**Observaciones del día diario de un otaku.**_

_**Recopilación de historias por Sasuke Uchiha.**_

**Cuarto día de observación (Por la noche).**

Sasuke se tensó claramente. Probablemente la respuesta que dio no había sido la mejor y al parecer a su padre le gustaba reprocharle con la mirada. El rubio observo el intercambio y recordando las lecciones de su madre se armó de valor rogándoles a todos los dioses que las cosas salieran bien. Después de que el menor le hubiera dado las gracias una y otra vez por haber mandado a grabar su concierto los reporteros los había atacado con preguntas. Y había metido la pata.

—Él tiene razón, nosotros somos los mejores amigos. – Naruto tomo la mano de Sasuke para después sonreír ampliamente. – Recuerdo que hace un tiempo le pregunte a mi madre porqué su matrimonio había durado tanto tiempo. Ella me respondió que probablemente era porque antes de ser esposos eran amigos. Aún tengo en claro siempre el momento en el que le conté sobre esto a él y pareció apoyarme con verdadera sinceridad.

Los reporteros que estaban en ese momento tomando nota de la exclusiva sonrieron imperceptiblemente. A eso era a lo que habían venido a la conferencia disfrazada sutilmente de cena y tomar todo lo que pudiera resultar beneficioso. Algunos parecieron molestos por la interrupción del rubio ya que el "Creo que por ahora sólo somos los mejores amigos" del Uchiha en cuestión pudo haberse malinterpretado de muchas y diferentes maneras.

Naruto interiormente bailaba de una manera ridícula por su victoria en ese round, miro a su madre la cual susurraba _Good job_ mientras su pulgar de levantaba en señal de que lo que había dicho estaba bien.

Sólo ese incidente era el que por un momento logro que los Uchiha quisieran por un momento ahorcar a Sasuke para luego ir a abrazar al rubio. Después de que finalizaran las preguntas Naruto llevo al pelinegro a la mesa donde estaba el banquete para que comieran algo juntos. En toda la noche no le soltó dejándole pocas veces ir con otras personas. La mayoría lo interpreto como verdadera cercanía. Además de que el azabache soltaba sonrisas imperceptibles ante los gestos del otro.

Después de una larga noche todos se retiraron, el menor obtuvo el celular de Sasuke después de que se dio cuenta de que no le tenía en su amplio repertorio.

Cuando el pelinegro llego a su casa oyó el gruñido de su padre.

—Estuviste cerca de arruinar las cosas Sasuke, es un alivio que Naruto supiese cómo reaccionar ante la situación.

Sasuke por su parte ignoro aquello, se alejó caminando a paso lento mientras oía a su madre a lo lejos hablar acerca de que tendrían que ir a visitar a Kushina y su hijo en los próximos días.

Soltó una y otras vez maldiciones, cuando llegó a su habitación observo todo acomodado y sintió las ganas de romper todo. Tomo los floreros que descansaban sobre unas mesas que sólo estaban ahí por pura decoración, con fuerza les lanzo hacía el gran ventanal y observo como se rompía el vidrio. Suspiro hondo para después aventarse a la cama, los gritos de su madre detrás de la puerta no le importaron mucho, sólo miro una y otra vez al techo esperando poder quitarse el sentimiento de inutilidad que le había albergado en esa noche.

El celular sonó, le saco de su pantalón dispuesto a estrellarle contra la pared pero al ver que en la pantalla estaba el nombre de Naruto se detuvo por unos momentos. Era un mensaje de texto.

"_Te veías enojado Sasuke recuerda, eres tan genial como los capítulos dobles de anime en jueves._

_No te desanimes por lo que sucedió en la fiesta, sólo fue un error tonto._

_Espero que ese sea el motivo de tu enojo, si no es así ignora todo lo escrito anteriormente…_

_¿Sabías que si masticas goma de mascar mientras cortas cebolla no lloraras?_

_O algo así… Creo que mi capacidad de sacar temas no es muy buena pero no me desanimo…_

_¡De verás!_

_\(=O=)/ Espero que tengas buena noche~ Dormiré ahora estoy bastante cansado."_

Sasuke sonrió con cierta amargura y diversión. Los intentos de animar del rubio eran demasiado extraños pero igual servían de algo.

—¿Tan genial como los capítulos dobles de anime en jueves, eh? Realmente eres un tonto en todos los sentidos.

Su creciente ira se apaciguo y dejo con más calma el aparato cerca de él. Se quedó por unos minutos más viendo el poco interesante techo, con una sonrisa de lado.

—¿Realmente seremos feliz? Espero que sea así, después de todo el monstruo más grande al que enfrentaremos Naruto y yo será la eternidad.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y antes de darse cuenta ya se había dormido.

Antes de hacerlo pensó que depender de alguien no esta tan malo, no cuando se trata de que ese alguien cubra un punto débil que tienes arraigado en lo profundo de ti.

**Quinto día de observación.  
**_Perseverancia, perseverancia, perseverancia, parece que él es la encarnación de esta virtud._

Doce días antes de la boda. Encuentro de las matriarcas de cada familia y los hijos por ahora considerados primogénitos. Después de todo nadie sabía nada de Itachi.

El azabache observo como su prometido batallaba con los libros y les leía una y otra vez en voz alta intentando ver las posibilidades que tenía la situación del libro de suceder en la vida real.

—Vaya, así que es así como todas las mujeres de la familia Uzumaki son entrenadas para el matrimonio. –Sasuke oyó la sorprendida voz de su madre, con un deje de admiración.

—Así es, creo que Naruto heredo el poco tacto en malas situaciones que sólo mi clan tiene. –Respondió Kushina intentando mantener el hilo de la conversación.

El pelinegro seguía mirando al rubio, divagando por momentos en las palabras de las mujeres. Sabía que la pelirroja venía de una familia tan antigua que aún se le consideraba clan. Lo que era más sorprendente era que por lo que les había contado la mujer muchos de sus familiares intentaban casarse con primos en segundo grado para mantener la pureza de la sangre. Con cosas como esas Sasuke no podía evitar pensar que los humanos eran muy extraños, se sorprendían por cosas mucho más banales que por las situaciones que realmente eran poco comunes.

—Realmente no le veo caso a esto madre. –Hablo el menor sacando a todos de sus ensoñaciones.

—Vamos Naru-chan, tienes que memorizarlo, recuerda que es tu deber como futuro esposo apoyar a tu pareja. Además en la fiesta vimos que realmente es de utilidad.

El chico refunfuño y volvió a su lectura, por momentos miró al montón de libros que estaba en el regazo de su madre. Suspiró pesadamente.

—Pero ciertamente Naruto-kun es bastante inteligente como para memorizar todos esos libros.— Mikoto se llevó una mano a la cara para dejar escapar una sonrisa.

—No es que Naruto sea realmente inteligente pero, su capacidad su capacidad para memorizar es superior a la de cualquiera. Memoriza métodos, memoriza lecturas enteras, memoriza incluso cuantas hoja tiene un árbol si eso le permite seguir con su camino. Se podría decir que así como los Uzumaki son un tanto torpes, le compensan con la capacidad de memorización. Yo era increíblemente mala cocinando así que aprendí completamente el método, el tiempo, las formas e incluso el sabor de mi abuela, parece que no es posible pero créeme que lo es Miko-chan.

El rubio sólo se quedaba en silenció y apartado de la plática pasando las hojas con mayor rapidez y a la vez mirándoles con gran concentración. Sasuke le miraba. Ciertamente él había notado que las habilidades sociales de Naruto distaban mucho de la común, su torpeza natural al parecer era compensada de una manera muy extraña. Aunque lo que más le sorprendía era la increíble perseverancia que su prometido presentaba.

—¿Qué les parece si tomamos un poco de té en lo que termina Naruto? –Propuso Kushina.

Mikoto no tardo en aceptar la propuesta pero Sasuke se negó y prefirió quedar con el menor, las mujeres asintieron para salir de la sala en la que habían estado ya posiblemente por horas. Una vez que ellas salieron el azabache hablo rompiendo el silencio.

—Deja ese libro ya, ellas no están aquí.

—Pero igual mi madre me preguntara si lo aprendí. — Naruto levanto la mirada y hablo.

—Le diré que yo te distraje.

El chico asintió y boto el libro, su mano se deslizo hasta su nariz para sobarle, sus ojos estaban cerrados y tenía el ceño fruncido por claro disgusto. Sasuke se inclinó levemente y en cuanto vio la mano del otro alejarse aprovecho para besar su nariz. Dejando sus labios por unos segundos más de los necesarios. Naruto se sonrojo visiblemente, y en cuanto el beso se vio terminado desvió la vista. Observo por el hombro, el brazo de Sasuke descansando en el respaldo del sillón. Con poco interés fingido, llevo su mano a donde estaba la del otro y le bajo poco a poco junto a la suya. Le apretó con ternura y el sonrojo se hizo más notable.

El otro observo el gesto y se dejó hacer. Se quedaron así por minutos, tomados de la mano. Ellos no pudieron saber de lo que era un noviazgo común antes del matrimonio pero al menos podían intentarlo por unos minutos.

Naruto aún en silencio se recargo en el hombro de Sasuke. El azabache se sorprendió pero no dijo nada, sino que recargo su cabeza sobre la del menor. El rubio tenía los ojos cubiertos por sus flecos, pero aún se le veía el sonrojo.

Ninguno hizo algo por romper la armonía creada.

"_Nuestro peor enemigo es la eternidad, no tenemos la suficiente confianza, a penas y somos conocidos, nos miramos por pocos minutos y aún no comprendemos lo que piensa cada uno, nos miramos y no hacemos nada por separarnos, intentamos creer que el destino impuesto puede ser cambiado a nuestro favor."_

Kushina camino con algo de prisa puesto que había dejado a Mikoto en el jardín sola, le creyó de mala educación. Entro empujando la puerta de la sala con poca delicadeza. Se detuvo por unos minutos al ver la escena que se presentaba delante de ella y sonrió con verdadera alegría. Sasuke y Naruto dormían en el sillón tomados de la mano recargados el uno sobre el otro.

Su objetivo de poder ver que tal iba su hijo y darle uno que otro regaño por no avanzar en el peor de los casos quedo relevado a segundo grado en ese momento. Salió del lugar y cerró la puerta esta vez con cuidado.

"_No importa que tan corto sea el momento especial, no se puede tener todos los días y a cualquier hora porque probablemente eso haga de los momentos únicos algo monótono e inexistente."_

**Sexto día de observación.  
**_Extraña, muy extraña convivencia._

Seis días antes de la boda.

Naruto y Sasuke estaban parados en la entrada de la casa, viendo con un poco de pereza la situación. Observaron cómo sus respectivas madres daban vueltas por el lugar y decían miles de cosas al mismo tiempo sobre lo que se necesitaba y lo que no.

—Creo que debería de pintarse de nuevo la fachada, no me gusta el color que tiene.

—Tienes razón Kushina-chan. El color no le favorece.

—¿No se supone que ese tipo de cosas las deberíamos de decidir Sasuke y yo? –hablo Naruto rompiendo la concentración de las femeninas.

—Hijo, sé que estas cosas las deberían de decidir ustedes pero Naru, tienes un gusto demasiado extravagante.

—Y Sasuke-kun tiene un gusto demasiado macabro— agrego Mikoto, haciendo que el pelinegro soltara un bufido.

Los chicos simplemente se quedaron en silencio, al parecer dijeran lo que dijeran no les harían caso, Naruto observo a su madre, ella había dicho que hoy era el día en el que tendrían que ir a ver una casa para que cuando ellos se casaran comenzaran a vivir juntos inmediatamente. El lugar propuesto para que fuera su próximo hogar era bastante bello, agradable y pequeño considerando los recursos de ambas familias.

—Vamos, entren. Estaba amueblado el lugar es sólo que por ahora planeamos los cambios— soltó Kushina para después hacer ademanes con las manos.

Ambos hicieron caso y se miraron mutuamente para después caminar juntos, miraron los alrededores no muy seguros de que hacer en ese momento. En realidad no tenían realmente idea de que deberían de pensar o decir al respecto, incluso sus reacciones se veían limitadas en ese momento.

—Es un bonito lugar –dijo Naruto haciendo que Sasuke volteara a verle.

—Sí. Supongo que es lo que podemos esperar, no te lo había preguntado antes pero ¿A qué hora vas a la escuela? Siempre que tu madre planea algo tu estas disponible.

—Los profesores creen que tengo fobia a la gente debido a que muchas veces me han tratado mal debido a mi condición. A menudo me aislaba de las demás personas porque era molesto verles haciéndose pasar por amigos cuando en realidad a tus espaldas decían mierdas de uno. Hubo unas cuantas personas que realmente fueron sinceras, entre ellas esta Sakura-chan, a pesar de que tiene un carácter muy fuerte y muchas veces no es del todo fiable, cuando se trata de proteger lo que quiere puede sacar algo bueno de sí misma. Recuerdo que el director me dijo que podía hacer las cosas desde la distancia. Mandar mis trabajos, mis exámenes por computadora. Al final cuando terminara el año podría ir a recibir mi diploma como cualquier otro pero ¿Es un poco injusto no? Yo realmente a pesar de todo quería ir a la escuela como una persona normal…

El azabache supo que había tocado un tema delicado y hasta incómodo para el otro.

—A veces uno sólo espera ir a un café, sentarse y poder ver a alguien en tu misma condición y hablar con esa persona de cómo le ha ido pero, sabes que esas posibilidades son tan pocas que aprendes a no confiar del todo en ellas— Naruto soltó un suspiro. –Al final no puedes esperar nada bueno de toda esta situación porque-

Las palabras del rubio se vieron cortadas al sentir como Sasuke le abrazaba y susurraba un lamentable "Lo siento".

—Está bien Sasuke, no te preocupes –Naruto se liberó del abrazo con suavidad y se posó en el centro de aquel recibidor en el que estuviesen parados por un tiempo. –Estoy seguro de que aunque tú no estés en mi condición eres lo más cercano a una persona con la que me sentare a hablar de cómo le ha ido. Espero que en esta casa cuando llegues por las tardes o por las noches yo te pueda recibir con un "Bienvenido a casa" cuando tú digas "Estoy de vuelta". Sería genial, aquella vez en la que mencione que me gustaría comenzar siendo amigos no bromeaba, tampoco mentía cuando hable acerca de aquella platica sostenida con mi madre.

Sasuke dio una sonrisa casi imperceptible. Ya se imaginaba llegando a aquella casa ¿Y por qué no? Sentarse por unos minutos a lado del rubio para poder hablar de muchas cosas. Naruto sonrió ampliamente ¿Por qué no invitar de vez en cuando a Sasuke a jugar uno que otro videojuego? No importaba la manera en la que pasaran el tiempo si eso significaba fortalecer un poco más la relación que podría llegar a tener.

—¡Niños! –Kushina salió de la nada gritando y rompiendo la atmosfera creada, llevaba en sus manos lo que parecía ser un álbum de fotos. –Le encontré, hace un tiempo que no lo veía, es el poderoso lugar donde se guardan todas las fotos de Naru-chan, no se los había mostrado porque lo olvide pero hoy le traje para que veamos las fotos de cuando eran pequeños, Miko-chan prometió traer el álbum de fotos de Sasuke.

La pelinegra sentía mientras entraba con varios "tomos" de la infancia de su hijo. El pelinegro se tensó visiblemente e intento ir a donde su madre para detenerla pero esta le ignoro con facilidad.

—Entonces vamos a la sala para poder ver las fotos con calma –la matriarca Uchiha puso una gran sonrisa y fue a donde Kushina.

Los menores suspiraron y siguieron a sus progenitoras. Cuando llegaron al lugar cada uno tomo un lugar en los mullidos sillones que estaban acomodados estratégicamente en el centro de la habitación. Sasuke se sentó a lado de Naruto y las femeninas se sentaron delante de ellos.

—Comencemos con las fotos de Naruto –hablo Mikoto con alegría impregnada en su voz.

La pelirroja tomo el álbum de gran tamaño y comenzó a sacar las fotos.

—Esta es del primer baño que le dimos a nuestro pequeño rubio, Minato insistió en que fuera una foto donde el pequeño saliese de cuerpo completo.

Naruto enrojeció, ver a su madre mostrando la foto de él en pequeño y desnudo era demasiado.

—Y esta es de la primera vez que participo en una obra de teatro como el zorrito del bosque. También tengo unas cuantas de mi niño en vestido –termino la mujer con voz cantarina.

Sasuke se dejó tentar por la curiosidad y ya estaba de igual manera que las otras viendo las fotos.

—¡No veas las fotos, bastardo! Se supone que debes de impedir esto.

—No hagas escándalo imbécil, además te vez terriblemente adorable con vestido –Sasuke uso una voz un tanto burlona.

—Yo les mostrare las de Sasuke, el siempre uso kimono cuando era pequeño, dejo de utilizarle cuando cumplió seis años.

Naruto tomo la foto al momento en el que la pelinegra se la extendió, corriendo por el lugar debido a que su prometido intentaba quitársela. Se detuvo abruptamente en algún momento.

—Sasuke… —Naruto uso una voz bastante sería, cosa que al otro le sorprendió. —¡Eras terriblemente hermoso! Tan lindo como una muñequita.

El pelinegro se sonrojo y con el ceño fruncido intento quitarle la foto al menor.

—Dame esa foto, sino sufrirás consecuencias.

—Sasuke, toma asiento, quieras o no veremos todas tus fotos. –Mikoto susurro con voz escalofriante y miro a los chicos con una sonrisa que les hizo sudar frio.

La tarde paso con vergüenza tanto como para el rubio, como para el azabache. Pero al menos se habían divertido dentro de lo que cabía.

Sasuke supo que la vergüenza sufría lo dejaría con secuelas por un tiempo, definitivamente no olvidaría esto.

**Notas finales:**

Quien haya leído los capítulos que siguen quiero que sepan que estos tendrán varias modificaciones. He estado pensando el desarrollo y final y han cambiado para bien (o eso creo yo). En fin. Muchas gracias por los comentarios, apreció que se tomen un tiempo para dejarme uno, me hace feliz~~~

Au revoir lindos.


End file.
